guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gain Olias
Overview Summary #Lead a contingent of Lionguard to investigate the disturbances in North Kryta Province. #Defeat the demons attacking Olias. #Get a report on the demon problem from Olias. #Deliver Olias's letter. #See Lionguard Figo for your reward. Obtained from :Lionguard Figo in Lion's Arch Requirements :Have a Prophecies and Nightfall product key linked to the same account Reward :*1,500 XP :*Olias joins your party Dialogue :"The Lionguard have uncovered information about an attack in North Kryta Province. The missive mentioned information about creatures that appear to be similar to the demons you said were plaguing Elona. You seem to be the expert in these things, so I'd like to call you in for help. Can you travel to North Kryta Province and help Olias with these disturbances?" ::Accept: "You asked the right person. If demons have arrived in Kryta, I'll stop them." ::Reject: "Kryta, you say?! Maybe when I have more vacation time built up..." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Olias: "I don't care where you come from, demon. All serve Grenth in the end." :Olias: "I am the right hand of Grenth. None shall escape me...not in this world, nor the next." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Olias) :"Figo sent you? Good. A demon tried to drag me through one of their portals. I saw darkness beyond... and strange tentacles. I could hear a terrible weeping, as if a thousand chained souls suffered in agony. Then, a skeletal hand reached out to take mine, leading me from that place of torment. :I can no longer deny the power of the Five Gods. Grenth lifted me to safety; I shall serve him the rest of my days. :Please take this letter to Mantle Knight Karriya, my former commander. It is my resignation from the White Mantle. If I return, he will never allow me to leave, and I must do Grenth's work now." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Mantle Knight Karriya) :"You have news from Olias? A letter of resignation? Let me see that! :By the gods, how horrible! I suppose I can understand his crisis of faith after such an awful experience. But I wish he had come to talk to me about it. I guess all I can do now is hope he sees the error in his decision... and pray for his lost soul." Reward Dialogue :"Olias's experiences with those disturbances unnerves me. What kind of horrible monster do these demons serve? I will pray for him. Perhaps he will realize his error and come back to the White Mantle in time." Walkthrough This quick quest unlocked Olias as a hero for any character who completed the quest. You had to exit Lion's Arch through the north gate, where you would find five Lionguard soldiers waiting for you outside. Taking a left and crosssing the bridge would lead you to Olias. The moment you got near him, five level 24 Margonites would attack (one Cleric, four Sorcerers), and battle ensued. The sorcerers were aeromancers and dealt out some hefty spike damage, so it wasn't an easy fight. After killing them all, you spoke to Olias, he gave you letter of resignation from the White Mantle, to be delivered to Mantle Knight Karriya a short walk away in D'Alessio Seaboard. Finally you were required to report back to Figo. Notes *A monk with Protective Spirit was very useful in blunting the Sorcerer's spike damage. *It was recommended that you take either a team of human players with you or some higher level heroes, as the level 10 henchmen available from Lions Arch died very quickly. *The AI for the NPC soldiers was sometimes bugged. They would sometimes run towards the Margonites, then turn before reaching them and run back to you, only to start the whole process again - never actually causing the Margonites any real damage. *If one of your party had not completed The Ascalon Settlement and was a Tyrian native it was easy to initiate the quest outside Lions Arch providing additional reinforcements in the form of Devona, Mhenlo, Cynn and Aidan. Historical note: This quest no longer exists. It was replaced by All for One and One for Justice by the February 14th, 2007 game update. If this quest was active in the quest log prior to the change it can still be completed. Alternately, the quest can be abandoned and then that quest can be taken. Category:Nightfall quests